Chris Atkins
''"Great, another 'boss ass bitch' in the world." ''- Chris insulting Penelope. '''Chris Atkins '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1. Chris is a testy and untrusting individual who, after losing many members of his group, became incredibly aggressive and hostile towards strangers, and is rather cynical. Despite this, upon getting to know others better, he is much more open and joking. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Chris was a hunter who commonly hunted with his friends Job and Ricardo, with the latter being rather inexperienced with rifles, which resulted in Ricardo letting go of the rifle and the butt of the rifle striking Chris in the nose, breaking it. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Chris joined a group consisting of Eli, Jenny, Lucas, James, Ozzie, Isabelle, George, Anthony, Jamie, and eleven other people. However, Lucas, believing that bandits would attack, opened the gates at the camp without realizing the amount of beasties behind the wall, which would kill him, James, and the other survivors. Later, he, along with Jenny, Eli, Ozzie, Isabelle, George, Anthony, and Jamie would set up camp, but bandits proceeded to raid the camp and kill Anthony first, then execute Isabelle and Jamie, and finally George when he and Ozzie attempt to escape. Chris, along with Jenny and Eli, are able to escape while the bandits are distracted however. Season 1 Level 1 Chris first appears alongside Jenny and Eli when Matt, Leon, Tyler, Drew, Fiona, and Samuel survive a bandit attack and arrive back at their home, where they discover Chris's group attempting to rob the place. Immediately, he and Leon get into an argument, which is broken up by Matt and Jenny. Eventually, the groups are able to end hostility towards each other and begin bonding, with Chris telling his backstory with Leon. Later, when it was revealed the cabin is too small and the group begins voting, Chris recommends going to the gas station for food, but the group ends up going to the farmhouse. Along the way, when one of the undead bandits nearly kills Leon, Chris shoots and kills it and saves him. Later, at the farmhouse, he witnesses both Drew and Fiona being cornered by beasties, and witnesses Fiona be killed and put down by Leon. Shot in the Dark Chris appears when Leon informs the group that Matt is missing, and reassures Leon that he will be found. He later joins Leon, Drew, Samuel, Jenny and Tyler on the search for Matt, but becomes separated from Leon along with the others. Later, he is shown back at the farmhouse and watches as Drew puts down Ray and reluctantly goes with Penelope along with Jenny, and also becomes furious when Penelope insults Jenny. Killing in the Name Of Chris is shown back at the farmhouse where he reveals that he and Jenny had sex and began a relationship. Later, when Wendell arrives for revenge, Chris threatens to shoot Terrance if Leon is hurt. In retaliation, Wendell attempts to kill Chris, but is shot by Nicole, leading to a gunfight. Chris is then able to help Leon get to a pickup truck in order to escape the bandits, and he is able to get on. Once it is revealed that Jenny was accidentally left behind, Chris becomes enraged and demands to go back for her, and is furious when Penelope begins taunting him. The two get into a heated argument, which ends with Chris calling Penelope a bitch on the side of the road. After Matt returns from dragging a deer out from underneath the truck, Penelope takes the opportunity to shoot Chris in the forehead, killing him instantly. After Penelope is ran out, Chris is then buried. Death Killed by * Penelope * Himself ''(Caused, Accidental) After calling Penelope a bitch, Penelope proceeds to shoot him in the head. Killed Victims * Yvonne (Undead) * Himself (Caused, Accidental) * Numerous counts of beasties. Relationships Jenny Orlov Chris and Jenny are revealed to have been in a relationship prior to meeting the Remnants, and as such, cared about each other deeply. It is also revealed that they both had sex with each other, showing their bond. When Jenny hears about Chris's death, she is deeply saddened and later enraged once finding an undead Penelope, and hacks violently at her in a rage. Matthias Harris While not seen interacting much, it is clear that Chris and Matt have a good relationship, considering how distressed Matt was at Chris's death. Leon Dawson Leon and Chris, despite starting out despising each other, eventually warmed up to each other and became close friends. Whenever going on scouting missions, Leon would usually choose Chris, showing he trusted him very much. Chris was shown to trust Leon too, as he was able to tell Leon about him and Jenny. When Chris is murdered by Penelope, Leon is enraged and saddened over his death. Eli Harper Chris and Eli are shown to get along well, despite not interacting much. The two obviously care about each other, as when Chris was killed, Eli is greatly saddened and angered at his death. Penelope In the brief time they knew each other, Penelope and Chris despised each other due to Penelope's incredibly arrogant and pompous attitude. Once Chris insults her enough, Penelope snaps and shoots him in the head, killing him and showing no remorse for her actions. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** Level 1 ** Shot in the Dark ** Killing in the Name Of Trivia * Originally, instead of Fiona and Drew, he and Jenny would've taken their place, resulting in Jenny's death. * Chris is ranked #22 on the top 50 Hell that Walks characters. Category:Season 1 Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters